A Horrible Thing to Do
by MorriganFearn
Summary: If revenge means death for all parties involved, that is not too high a price to pay. The village is unwilling to go without a bearer of the sharingan, so be it. They only need a different bearer. Continuation of "Special" by Fairady. AU.


**Author's Note:** This was inspired by Fairady's drabble series **In a Word: Naruto**, in particular the drabble entitled _Special_. I would suggest reading it before reading this, although this could stand alone if it has to. Fairady and I did turn it into a mini series. The read order is:

**In a Word: Naruto**, _Chapter 22: Special_ by Fairady

**A Horrible Thing to Do** by MorriganFearn (posted at Ficwad under IWCT)

**In a Word: Naruto**, _Chapter 30: Surprise_ by Fairady

**A Day's Moment** by MorriganFearn (posted at Ficwad under IWCT)

The main character in this one-shot doesn't have a name, or a face. She could be anyone of a number of ninja in Konoha who never knew Sasuke until he ran off to make friends with Orochimaru. This is a very adult story. Not because of sexual content, although there is a little, but because of the mental attitude of the characters. If you are looking for light fluff, I would suggest looking elsewhere. This is a dark, twisted creation. Things to watch out for: very bleak portrayals of people twisted by anger and revenge. Sexual content (nothing graphic, but it's there) with sadistic overtones.

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Naruto. I don't even like the show all that much. But I love the manga.

* * *

**A Horrible Thing to Do**

Konoha was proud of its blood line limits, and the purity and strength that they represented. And they were strong because they were pure. The incident with Hyuuga Neji at the chunnin exams all those years ago had proven to the world how jealously the bloodline limits were guarded for the very strong techniques. Luckily, Orochimaru had rather over shadowed the declaration of the harsh reality of the bloodline limits.

Luckily for girls like Yamanaka Ino and whatsherforehead Sakura, she thought. They could trip blissfully through life believing that they could win the heart of the Uchiha. The last carrier of the pure Sharingan. That love and marriage were the same thing.

Fools, she thought dispassionately. Her father had died during the chunnin exam incident, swallowed by the gigantic snake. Her mother had killed herself after that his death. It was amazing how dispassionate having no one to love could make you.

But the fools didn't know that emptiness. She smiled. Just as they didn't understand that their blood would pollute the Sharingan, and that was the only reason that the Uchiha had been let back into Konoha. That was why they would never be allowed to marry Uchiha Sasuke. They could flirt and laugh, but they would never be allowed to bear his children.

Who knew, after all, what might happen to the blood of the Sharingan mixed with the blood from a family of no special talents like Whatsherforehead Sakura's? Even more terrifying was the idea of the Yamanaka bloodline limit of possession mixed with the awesome powers of the Sharingan. No. Blood pollution was too dangerous. Look at the copy ninja Kakashi.

"What's amusing you?"

She looked up into eyes that were as remorseless as her own. The only difference was that they didn't bother to mask the emptiness.

"Just wondering if your followers and friends would admire you as much if they could see this seedy little bar."

"They wouldn't care."

"An Uchiha can do nothing wrong," she repeated the common knowledge.

Black eyes narrowed in anger, and he stood up. She looked up at him. He hated it. Being so special no justice could touch him. That meant that his conscience did worse than any executioner. Every day.

It was an appropriate punishment for a traitor, yet she knew it wouldn't be enough. Not for him.

He grabbed her wrist, pressing harshly on the bruise that he had given her the last time he had met her for a drink. She gave in to his dragging. It was all she could do. The last Uchiha was much stronger than she was. She had quit being a shinobi, and its constant training, a long time ago.

They went through the back door of the bar, and then he slammed her against the wall. The dirty, gloomy alley stretched away in either direction, void of people. Except for them.

He kissed her, on the neck, biting down over another bite mark. He liked the contrast of ragged scars and bruises on her pale skin. It made her something of his. Something he could use as he saw fit. Just as Sakura and Ino would never be his. They acted like sluts, and fought like cats, but he knew he would never catch either of them in an alley, taking bites and letting him do whatever the Hell he wanted. They didn't belong to him. They had other friends. Friends they could turn to when life got to be too much.

He kissed his companion savagely, biting her lower lip. His hands gripped her arms, pinning her to the wooden wall. He wanted to know there would be purple marks all over her in the morning.

* * *

There were. She woke up in the alleyway, slumped against the wall, just as dawn was speeding over the trees. Her skirt was hiked up to her waist, exposing the bruises on her hips, and inside her thighs. She was a mess.

Her father would disown her if he could see her now, she thought dispassionately. Her mother would scream rape. Close enough, yet so far from the truth.

She got up; leaving her panties in the pile of vomit they had been flung into. She felt like vomiting herself, but she wasn't certain yet. Not that she could be for the next few months. But she was pretty sure.

She walked back to her lonely house. She grew bonsai trees for the Yamanaka Flower Shop in her spare time. Right now there was a report due to Tsunade-sama and the advisors of Konoha. Her job was to watch potential ANBU members, and see if they had what it took.

People were petitioning for Uchiha Sasuke to be included. But he wasn't the one she was writing the report about. Last night, and the nights before that, had been data collecting for that inevitable report. It wouldn't be due for almost a year. At least nine months. She agreed with Captain Nara, although she doubted that Nara even knew that she existed, much less knew his opinions on the subject of Konoha's special weapon. Uchiha Sasuke would never make it to the ANBU.

She wrote her report on some lesser jounin, as she made her cup of coffee. She also carefully began to write her resignation letter to Tsunade-sama. She would need to leave when she began to show.

* * *

It was snowing. Grey flakes that piled on roofs and windows in the deterimined way of weather that wants all living beings to stay inside, and be in awe of its power. The village of Haikaje observed this wish, as the Country of the Waves was dangerous enough, without tempting the hand of mother nature. Besides, business could still be conducted while it was snowing.

"So, you're saying that you want a job as a teacher?" Boss Urorikiro looked at her over the impressive piles of paper on his desk.

She nodded, knowing that her resume was impressive enough in its three pages to dwarf the stacks. Her eyes widened however, at the next response.

"I can't use a teacher, even as a substitute, who wouldn't stay here past six or seven months. Don't give me that look," the old man's eyes met hers squarely. "You're just looking for somewhere to drop the baby and then run back to your village. I admire Konoha, and I dislike your attempts to stain the name of those valiant fighters, by cutting and running on what might be a future genin."

"That is incorrect, sir," she replied stiffly. "I will have my child in Konoha. There are merely a few problems with the father that would make it imprudent to stay in Konoha at the present."

"You would be depriving your village of a worthy fighter by your absence?" the boss countered. The emptiness in her eyes, and the cool effiency of her voice was starting to make him feel as is he was speaking to a zombie.

"I am not a good fighter. Tsunade-sama thought it for the best. That is really all you need to know."

"Very well," the man growled. "I don't agree with this, but if you must. Not as a teacher, though. It says here that you grow bonsai. My neice has been trying to start her own flower shop. You may help her. In return she will give you a place to sleep, and food."

She stood, and bowed. "Room and board is all I need, thank you."

* * *

"New Year's presents, just for you!" Urorikiro Yuriko smiled as she climed up the stairs to the loft.

Her housemate nodded, staring out the window at the festival-goers. Her hand rested on the smooth curve of her swollen body.

"Thank you, Urorikiro-san."

"It's no problem, but you should get out and exercise more. It's better for the baby," the young woman giggled.

"Time enough. I'll be leaving Haikaje soon, anyway," she replied.

"But why?" Yuriko looked shocked. "It's only just past the middle of winter."

"I need to be in Konoha in time for the spring rains."

"And --," Yuriko couldn't believe that she was mentioning this, but there wasn't going to be a chance soon. "What about the baby's father?"

"What about him?"

"Well --," another uncomfortable pause on Yuriko's part blossomed. "Aren't you afraid of him?"

"Not particularly," she shrugged. "I only came here because I didn't want to be mothered by the other women. Or force the father into giving a shit. Who cares, after that?"

"But, didn't he beat you?" Yuriko asked, feeling disturbed, but brave.

"He sold out the secrets of Konoha for a bit of power to a man who killed my father, and ruined my mother's life. He betrayed his best friends and attempted to kill them. He then betrayed the cause of the person whom he sought power from, and came back to Konoha. There are worse things in this world than a little beating."

She left the next week, when the snows were light on the ground, with a merchant caravan, going to the Country of Fire.

* * *

Shizune was followed into the maternity ward by Captain Nara Shikamaru. Of course, he wasn't wearing his mask, at the moment, and so who was to know that he belonged to the secretive defense organization of Konoha.

The Fifth Hokage's Assistant walked to one of the beds and looked down at the vital stats at the end of the bed. The information on the clipboard was only a confirmation of what had occurred. Anyone who could see the gray, sweat slick skin of the woman in question would guess what had happened.

She had burned out her chakra, by, Shizune knew, using her bloodline limit to the fullest. It was not an awesome power. It only worked in conjunction with other bloodlines, bringing their full potential to the fore. The price for a comrade's boost in power was her own life force. Through a series of tragic accidents this woman was the last of her clan.

Now she was slowly dieing, after having brought out all the power of her child on his birth. Shizune had seen the blood red eyes with their flecks of black. What a curse to lay on a child. Shizune was glad that she didn't understand the reason why.

"Well," she whispered, addressing Captain Nara instead of Shizune. "Konoha has another Sharingan user at last. You can now take him down, Captain."

Nara Shikamaru nodded, and left. Shizune looked shocked, seeing the vicious satisfaction in those empty eyes. The former assessment officer looked at the medical ninja. "It was a horrible thing to do."

She did not say anything else. Her funeral was three days later.

* * *

Thank you for reading this old fic. Do you have any opinions? Please drop me a line.

~ MF


End file.
